Chapter 25
3 000 vs 80 000 is the 25th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary After breaking away from Ei Sei and Yo Tan Wa, Shin gallops out of the shrub of the forest and is greeted by a number of soldiers standing tall and firm hands clasped as they awaited their king, Shou Bun Kun stands at the head of the column. Ei Sei thanks him for waiting while he negotiated with the mountain people for their assistance in taking back his throne. Shin and Ten note there are a lot more Qin soldiers than previously, Shou Bun Kun managed to increase the size of the army slightly while they were away. A number of Qin soldiers congratulate and thank them for helping EI Sei acquire the help of the mountain people. The mountain warriors and Ei Sei's army try to fit in together while Ei Sei and his officers try to come up with a strategy to take back the throne and the capital city of Kanyou. Shin barges in on the meeting to which Heki reprimands him. Shin is nonchalant and instead, he proposes that they attack the city right away. Yo Tan Wa agrees but would rather know the positions of attack than head straight into combat since they were planning to siege a capital. Shou Bun Kun agrees and reveals that since he'd returned to Boku Kou's that he'd sent out numerous scouting forces toward and around Kanyou in order to gather information on the enemy forces and their movements. Shou Bun Kun reveals that the people think he is dead. He also reveals that the attention of Ketsu Shi has shifted toward Ryo Fui. The scout reports indicate that an army numbering 80,000 strong is defending the Qin capital. Shin is shocked to hear that they have 80,000 men. He stands and asks Yo Tan Wa how many people she can gather. She replies, 3000. Ei Sei takes a moment to think and shortly after proclaims those are good enough numbers. Shin protests it's not nearly enough he begs Shou Bun Kun to talk sense to EI Sei but Shou Bun Kun agrees with his king and believes there is a scheme they can use with those numbers to retake the throne but there are preparations to be made beforehand. One of these requires the task of making masks. The night passes and in the early morning, Shou Bun Kun comes to his king who had already arisen. The time was right, Shou Bun Kun escorts the king outside to where a group of soldiers stands about Shin roaring with laughter. Ten reveals Shin's craftsmanship by showing off his mask. Ei Sei laughs a snicker. Shin begins to protest when Ei Sei smacks him the chest and tells him the time has come and that he must be prepared to cut down any who get in his way. A real battle. Shin assures him he is ready. Ei Sei commands Heki to wake the troops and declares that it is finally time to retake the throne by setting out to Kanyou. Characters *Shin *Heki *Ka Ryo Ten *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Ryo Fui mentioned *Ketsu Shi mentioned *Yo Tan Wa Chapter Notes *Ei Sei returned to Shoubunkun camp. *Shoubunkun managed to get more soldiers to his side. *Shin, Ka Ryo Ten are allowed to the strategy meeting, which is normally only reserved for high-ranking officers. * A scouting force was sent to Kanyou by Shoubunkun in order to gather information. *Sei Kyou has assembled 80,000 men strong army. *Yo Tan Wa can raise an army of 3000 mountain people if needs be. *Ei Sei and Shoubunkun came up with a plan to retake the throne, but there are preparations that need to be made. *Ei Sei army made masks. *Ei Sei declares it is time to go back to Kanyou. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters